borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Oh, woe is me...
A Poem Oh, woe is me! Earlier this fine summer day, I stumbled upon two noobs who wished to play I said "Alright" and let them in, but then the tragedy begins Two berserkers, that's right two, and neither one had a clue Of how to enter the ultimate spree, of how to raid the Armory So I said "This way lads, let's rock and roll" and led them down the rabbit hole Alas, one got stuck, trying to run through the wrong corner And the other must have been a foreigner Because I yelled "Don't go in there!" and whether he knew not or dreamed to dare He ran into the forbidden room, and sentenced my hunter to his doom I screamed, I raged, I booted them out, I quit the game and prayed most devout To whatever God would care to listen, "Please, please don't corrupt that mission." And so again I ran over sand and rocks, past Drifters and Lancemates and General Knox To find, to my greatest despair, where once a hallway a door was there That is the tale of my greatest sorrow, I do not know if I can play tomorrow And even though I feel like cryin' At least I finally found my Liquid Orion FooManShu 05:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Well done man. I have to ask though, why not just dashboard out when they glitched your Steal Loot box?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) encore! encore. twice said is sure. a tale of suffering, guns and knaves. hear the cry, someone rescue his save! 06:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On the rare occassion that I actually go to the armory online, I find that if your "Steal Loot" gets checked, just simply turn off your system right away. Do not save prior to, as it will save the missions progress. Shutting the system off right away, on the other hand doesnt save and sure you may lose some decent loot or even something great, but you will be able to continue to raid the armory. ICT Venom 06:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *applaud* To creative for words... Yoshi-TheOreo August 2, 2010 Moving... *tear* lol loved it WhackyGordon 06:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) @CJ well, I would have dashboarded, except I'm on PS3. I guess I could have done the same basic thing, exiting the game through the console menu or just turning my system off, but I was freaking out, because previous to that I had been carefully watching the second guyss arrow (the one who couldn't figure out how to go through the floor) in case he decided to use the elevator, and just previous a third person had joined my game, so when I saw Steal Loot get checked on my screen, I spazzed out trying to figure out how it had happened. I think I'm just going to take this as a sign from God to dowload WillowTree and fix it. Or just split screen with one of my other characters. I was just glad I finally found an Orion. A pretty dang good one too, if I may say so myself. Not that I would know, since I've only ever had one other, and that was during Playthrough 1. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the poem. I would say I worked hard on it, but I didn't. FooManShu 06:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC)